Speciale
by algida2
Summary: Quando i pensieri sono troppo pesanti da rendere impossibile anche solo dormire. Quando le emozioni sfuggono alla propria volontà. Quando arriva il momento giusto. Quando si capisce che è lei la persona giusta, la persona speciale. Dopo l'ennesima battaglia, Haruka e Michiru si ritrovano a riflettere sul loro legame. Missing moment dell'episodio 106, Le due guerriere.


Mi ricordo che una volta desideravo diventare come il vento. Era diventata un'ossessione per me, volevo sfuggire alla forza di gravità e volare nell'aria, leggera e libera, come il vento. Quello era il mio sogno più grande! In quel periodo sarei stata pronta a tutto pur di riuscire a sfuggire al mio destino, e ci sono riuscita. Per un po'. Mi sono impegnata in mille cose, per non pensare a quegli incubi."

Era sveglia da quasi un'ora ormai e non riusciva proprio ad addormentarsi, non faceva altro che pensare e ripensare a un'unica sola cosa. Il suo cuore non faceva altro che tormentarsi, rendendole praticamente impossibile rilassarsi e pensare con lucidità.

Si spostò lentamente di lato per osservarla dormire beatamente accanto a lei, soffermandosi a fissare il suo viso sereno e rilassato. Vederla così le dava sicurezza e tranquillità, non sembrava la stessa guerriera che qualche mese prima tormentava i suoi sogni.

"Il Silenzio si avvicina. Dobbiamo trovare velocemente il Messiah! Solo tu ed io possiamo fare questo!"

Ricordava ancora quando la vide per la prima volta, sembrava una ragazza fragile e indifesa, anche se da subito aveva percepito la sua aura, la sua forza e la sua determinazione, da subito l'aveva riconosciuta come la guerriera che, ogni maledettissima notte, le faceva visita.

"Tu puoi sentire i fruscii del vento, vero?"

Bastò quella semplice affermazione, sì perché la pose come domanda, ma lei lo stava affermando, perché conosceva già la risposta, per capire che quella ragazza era lei.

"Sei strana! Perché stavi cercando proprio me?"

"Vorresti fare da modella per un mio quadro?"

"No grazie. Non sono tagliata per questo genere di cose."

In quel periodo le era sempre difficile riuscire a dormire senza sognarla, senza avvertire quel senso d'angoscia che avvolgeva la sua figura. Vedersela addirittura davanti, in carne e ossa, era stato a dir poco destabilizzante, tanto da indurla a scappare da quella ragazza e dall'enorme peso che portava dietro.

Afferrò un ciuffo di capelli che le ricadeva sugli occhi e rimase per qualche istante a bearsi di quella sensazione di pulito.

_Chissà come reagiresti se sapessi la verità! _Pensò, mentre il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata e lei non sapeva proprio cosa fare per impedirlo.

Michiru era la persona più complessa che avesse mai conosciuto, aveva così tante sfaccettature che a volte non riusciva proprio a capire come comportarsi con lei, certi giorni non riusciva a leggerle dentro, e anche se succedeva di rado, perché avevano raggiunto una certa alchimia, non sopportava non sapere cosa pensasse e cosa provasse.

"Non chiedi mai favori a nessuno. Sei sempre fedele ai tuoi sentimenti."

Quella frase continuava a tormentarla, ogni giorno, ogni notte perché l'idea fasulla che Michiru si era fatta di lei, la faceva sentire una persona falsa. Lei non era fedele ai suoi sentimenti, non lo era mai stata né tantomeno in quel momento. Non l'aveva mai più pronunciata, ma non riusciva comunque a dimenticarla.

Con le punta delle dita le accarezzò piano la pelle liscia della guancia e subito il calore del suo corpo la invase, facendola sentire al sicuro. Era tutto nuovo per lei, abituata a lasciarsi trasportare dal vento, dalla velocità, libera da tutto e da tutti, questo strano legame che avvertiva nei confronti di quella donna era qualcosa che a volte le pesava. Eppure starle accanto, senza dover fingere, proprio come in quel momento, era l'unica cosa che riusciva a calmarla e a farla sentire veramente se stessa. Prima di conoscerla riusciva a raggiungere quella tranquillità solo con la velocità, in groppa alla sua moto.

Al suo fianco riusciva a mettere da parte, a chiudere in un piccolo angolo del suo cuore, tutte le paure e le insicurezze, riuscendo a mostrarsi forte e distaccata. Quando, però arrivava la notte e si ritrovava da sola, tutte le sue insicurezze la investivano, travolgendola completamente. Ed era stata proprio la paura di rivivere quell'angoscia, accompagnata dal dolore di vederla soccorrere la persona più importante per lei, che l'aveva spinta a chiederle di restare con lei, di trascorrere la notte con lei.

"Guidiamo insieme! Non voglio che tu vada via stanotte!"

Aveva conosciuto Michiru grazie a Elza e, anche se non l'avevano mai più rivista, si era sempre chiesta cosa legasse la guerriera all'atleta.

"Questa è Michiru Kaioh. E' estremamente intelligente e una brillante pittrice. Voleva davvero incontrarti."

Quando l'aveva avvisata che la prossima sarebbe stata Elza, non si era mostrata particolarmente turbata, ma dopo, forse perché l'aveva rivista, si era chiusa in un silenzio che l'aveva turbata e non poco.

-Cosa ti turba?- sussurrò, lasciando vagare le sue dita lungo il braccio nudo dell'altra. La sola idea che il suo turbamento era dovuto alla paura di poter perdere Elza, le procurava un moto di rabbia che la spaventava, perché era davvero forte e non riusciva a controllarlo.

Si mosse piano al suo fianco, lasciando libero il profumo della sua pelle che subito le arrivò e la invase, facendola sospirare.

-Cos'era quel sospiro- la sua voce, resa roca dal sonno, le procurò brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e sembrava completamente a suo agio, nonostante quella situazione fosse completamente nuova per entrambe. Molte volte aveva sognato, sperato, di poterla stringere forte a sé, di poter godere della sua presenza, della sua vicinanza, e ora…

-Non volevo svegliarti- non sapeva cosa altro aggiungere, perché la paura che fosse sveglia da molto prima era opprimente.

-Non è colpa tua- mormorò, restando con gli occhi chiusi. Anche se erano al buio, riusciva a vedere il suo viso nitidamente.

-Sai non sono abituata a dividere il letto con qualcuno, quindi non sono abituata al calore di un altro corpo accanto al mio, tantomeno di essere toccata mentre dormo-

-Scusa- bisbigliò, allontanando con uno scatto la mano dal suo braccio. Si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo e la cosa non le piaceva. Di sicuro Michiru stava ridendo di lei, ne era sicura, perché anche se continuava a restare con gli occhi chiusi, di sicuro aveva percepito il suo imbarazzo e la sua agitazione.

-Non mi dai fastidio- rispose tranquilla, sembrava quasi volerla tranquillizzare –è solo che non sono abituata- ripeté, spostandosi leggermente, avvicinandosi alla bionda.

-Tu mi capisci, vero?- chiese, aprendo gli occhi e fissandola intensamente.

Avvertì subito il cuore accelerare e il respiro diminuire: i suoi occhi avevano una luce nuova, un qualcosa che in quel preciso istante sembrava attirarla verso di lei, impedendole di pensare con lucidità.

_Lo capisco! E anche bene! _Avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma qualcosa, un sentimento che lei conosceva fin troppo bene e che caratterizzava il suo carattere, glielo impedì.

_Stupido orgoglio!_

Per anni aveva vissuto da sola, estraniandosi da tutti e da tutto, perché portava dentro di sé un'angoscia e una profonda consapevolezza, che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto colmare quel vuoto che avvertiva e che non sapeva spiegare. Aveva cercato, in varie occasioni, di colmarlo, ma nessuna era riuscita nell'intento. Non aveva mai trovato quel "più" che inconsciamente stava cercando. Quella sensazione in grado di mettere in discussione le certezze di una vita intera. Quella sensazione che aveva avvertito nell'istante in cui aveva incrociato i suoi occhi, nell'attimo in cui aveva visto la sua determinazione.

"Smettila di dire queste cose! Neanche io voglio farlo! Il mio sogno è quello di diventare una violinista."

-Dal tuo silenzio devo dedurre che non è come pensavo?- chiese scettica, avvicinando il viso al suo per fissarla negli occhi.

La guardò perplessa, non riuscendo a capire dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso, o meglio non capendo cosa si aspettasse che lei rispondesse.

-C'è qualcuno nel tuo cuore?-

-Come scusa?- chiese, sbalordita, sbattendo velocemente gli occhi. Da quando aveva avvertito quella strane sensazioni nei confronti dell'altra, aveva convissuto con il terrore che lei avesse intuito i suoi sentimenti e invece lei stava insinuando…

-Dai Haruka non dirmi che nel tuo cuore non hai una persona speciale…-

_Speciale? Che cosa significa per te speciale?_

-Che razza di domanda fai?- balbettò, incapace di mostrare la sua incredulità.

-Hai ragione- mormorò, ritornando a sdraiarsi nel suo lato del letto, mentre il silenzio sembrò calare all'improvviso, creando un muro fra le due. Quella tensione, nata senza un valido motivo, pesava, sembrava minare quella complicità che era nata istintivamente tra le due. Aveva esagerato, non avrebbe dovuto usare quel tono.

-Cosa intendi per speciale?-

Si sistemò al suo posto, stando bene attenta a non sfiorarla altrimenti non avrebbe risposto con lucidità.

Michiru restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, fissando con sguardo perso il soffitto.

-Se cerchi sul dizionario speciale si dice di qualcosa che esula dall'ordinario. Quando io parlo di persona speciale, mi riferisco proprio a questo, una persona che non ha niente di ordinario-

-E l'hai trovata?- chiese rapita dall'intensità delle sue parole. Invidiava quella sua tendenza a continuare a sperare nonostante avesse ben chiaro quale fosse il suo destino. Al contrario di Michiru, lei era più pessimista, non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi al fianco di una persona speciale, forse perché per lei solo una persona lo era e non poteva averla.

-Non ti facevo così impicciona!- esclamò, fintamente infastidita.

-Non sono impicciona, sono semplicemente curiosa di sapere se sei riuscita a trovate questa persona straordinaria-

-Il che significa che sei impicciona!- ribatté, ridendo e spostandosi per guardarla negli occhi.

-Non rispondermi se non vuoi- non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, ma stava morendo dalla curiosità di sapere chi fosse quella persona speciale. L'aveva trovata ne era sicura, lo aveva intuito da come le si erano illuminati gli occhi solo a pensarla.

-Ti sei arrabbiata?-le chiese, avvicinandosi senza però toccarla.

-No- mentì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Sai a volte sei troppo sicura di te!-

-Come?- chiese, sorpresa per quell'affermazione, detta con tanta convinzione.

-Lascia stare, Haruka!- sospirò, distaccandosi per ritornare al suo posto.

-Mi spieghi perché hai detto quelle parole?-

-Dai non dirmi che ti sei arrabbiata? Ti ricordo che ci sono anche io quando flirt spudoratamente con tutte quelle ragazzine a scuola!-

-Ti dà fastidio?- chiese, maliziosa.

-Ecco vedi, è di questo che parlo-

-Mi stupisce che un animo sensibile come il tuo la pensi in questo modo- rispose, perdendo tutta la malizia di poco prima. Aveva sempre considerato Michiru una ragazza intelligente e sensibile, proprio per quello non riusciva a comprendere quella sua accusa.

-Animo sensibile?-

-Non sei stata tu a dire che tutti gli artisti sono sensibili?- chiese, cercando di salare il salvabile.

-La verità è che sei così riservata, che a volte ho la sensazione di non capirti-

-Cosa vuoi capire?-

-Sai a volte mi fermo a pensare su cosa ti abbia spinto ad accettare questo compito-

-Tu perché lo hai accettato?-

-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda e lo hai fatto anche prima!- puntualizzò, mettendo il broncio.

Haruka la fissò per qualche secondo, beandosi di quell'aria sbarazzina che raramente, molto raramente, vedeva disegnata sul suo volto.

-Ho vissuto per molto tempo da sola, alla ricerca di qualcuno in grado di colmare quel vuoto che avvolgeva tutto il mio essere. Ci ho provato tante volte, forse anche troppo, ma non sono mai riuscita a trovare la persona giusta. Solo la velocità e il vento riuscivano a darmi un senso di pienezza, ecco perché ho iniziato a correre e ad andare in moto. Il vento rappresentava tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno-

Chiuse gli occhi, ricordando la sensazione che le procurava il vento quando le accarezzava il viso.

-Poi però un bel giorno mi è apparsa in sogno una guerriera che richiedeva il mio aiuto, e tutto è cambiato- aprì gli occhi per spostarli su quelli dell'altra, restando meravigliata quando li vide lucidi e curiosi.

-Sapere che tu in un certo senso capivi il mio legame con il vento mi ha spaventata, ecco perché sono scappata. Appena ti ho vista ho capito che quei sogni erano realtà e non frutto della mia immaginazione-

-Perché hai cambiato idea?- la sua voce sembrava incerta, come se avesse paura di ascoltare la risposta.

-Non è colpa tua- quelle parole le uscirono di getto. L'esigenza di chiarirle che lei non centrava nulla con la sua scelta, la portò a parlare senza rendersi conto di quello che disse.

-Non in modo negativo, almeno. Ho capito fin da subito che non potevo scappare al mio destino, ma non volevo accettarlo. E stata la tua determinazione e il tuo coraggio a darmi la forza. Non so spiegarti, ma ho avvertito il bisogno di starti accanto, di accompagnarti in questa battaglia- restò qualche attimo in silenzio, per poi riprendere –o semplicemente ero io ad aver bisogno di qualcuno al mio fianco. Forse non puoi capirmi, forse mi crederai una stupida, ma ho sentito subito qualcosa che mi legava a te. Una forza che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi, mi attirava sempre verso quella folle guerriera che aveva deciso di proteggere la terra e aveva scelto me come aiutante. Sai non ho mai creduto alla frase " legati dal destino", ora invece credo che il mio destino sia strettamente legato al tuo e la cosa è che non mi pesa affatto-

Era strano, ma nonostante le avesse aperto il cuore, si sentiva libera come se si fosse finalmente sbarazzata da quell'enorme peso che la opprimeva. Ogni volta che aveva pensato di parlarle, di esprimerle tutte le sue emozioni, la paura di un suo rifiuto, l'aveva sempre bloccata. In quel momento invece non aveva paura di nulla. Era pronta a qualsiasi reazione.

Michiru sembrava paralizzata, era immobile a fissare davanti a sé, sembrava addirittura non respirasse. Tutta quella determinazione era scomparsa, facendola diventare una ragazza comune. Quella visione le scaturì un bisogno primordiale di stringerla forte a sé anche perché il suo silenzio era più duro di un qualsiasi rifiuto detto a parole.

_Dì qualcosa, Michiru!_ Pensò, mentre iniziava a maledirsi per quello che aveva detto.

-Pensi davvero quello che hai detto?-

-Perché avrei dovuto mentirti, non ne ha alcun motivo-

-Non ti manca neanche correre?-

-A te manca suonare?-

-Non rispondermi con un'altra domanda!-

-Mi sembra di aver risposto, ora tocca a te rispondermi-

-Vuoi sapere se mi manca suonare?- chiese, fissandola negli occhi.

-Voglio sapere se hai trovato la tua persona speciale-

-Ho smesso di cercarla-

-Perché?-

-È stata lei a trovare me- bisbigliò, avvicinandosi a lei e accarezzandole il viso –tutto quello che hai detto… vale anche per me, Haruka. Ho trascorso giorni a vederti correre, tu però non mi hai mai notato. Ogni volta che ti vedevo, il tuo vento mi avvolgeva e mi attirava a sé, facendo agitare il mio mare-

Chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di tenere a bada la miriade di sensazione che quelle parole, accompagnate dal suo tocco, caldo e profondo, le avevano scatenato. Aveva sempre creduto di provare solo una inspiegabile attrazione per Michiru, ma nell'ultimo periodo aveva capito che i suoi sentimenti era più forti di quello che pensava. E in quel momento ne aveva avuto la conferma. Michiru era la sua metà!

-Da quando hai accettato di essere la mia compagna, mi hai reso felice. La missione non mi è sembrata più così difficile, se potevo affrontarla con te. Però il senso di colpa per averti cacciata in questa situazione, mi trafigge ogni giorno che passa e questo pomeriggio ne ho avuto la conferma-

-Di cosa stai parlando?- chiese, aprendo gli occhi.

-Ti ho sentita quando hai rincorso il demone. A te manca correre e gareggiare e se penso che sono stata io la causa che ti ha spinto ad abbandonare la corsa, mi sento così in colpa-

"Nessuno è mai riuscito a battermi nella corsa e neanche tu riuscirai a seminarmi"

-Ascolta- disse, afferrandole il volto con entrambe le mani –nessuna corsa, nessuna gara potrebbe mai farmi sentire completa come in questo momento-

_Come fai tu! _

Quelle parole le morirono in gola, quando vide gli occhi dell'altra farsi sempre più lucidi, quando vide il sollievo cancellare quella tristezza, che aveva coperto il suo viso per l'intera giornata.

-E io che pensavo fossi triste per Elza- esclamò, nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

-Sei gelosa di Elza?-

-Non dire sciocchezze, io non sono gelosa di nessuno!-

-Ecco che la mia super-donna è tornata!- disse, ridendo quando la vide arrossire lievemente per quel_ mia_ detto con spontaneità.

-Sarà meglio tornare a dormire- mormorò, lasciandosi cadere sul letto, trascinandosi Michiru che ne approfittò per appoggiarsi sul suo petto. Le sembrava di star vivendo in un sogno, un sogno completamente diverso dagli incubi che l'avevano tormentata e che a volte ritornavano a tormentarla, un sogno dove lei e Michiru riuscivano finalmente a diventare un tutt'uno.

"Lei è la tua ragazza o no?" "Lo è?"

"La mia ragazza? La mia Michiru?"

"La mia Michiru? Che tipo di rapporto vi lega? Avete una relazione?" "L'avete?" "Sì, ma il nostro rapporto è molto di più...

Mentre chiudeva gli occhi, riscaldata dal calore del corpo di Michiru, ripensò a quelle parole e si ritrovò a pensare che era tutto vero, la sua relazione con Michiru era qualcosa di più, era qualcosa che andava di là dalla normalità. Era qualcosa di speciale che non avrebbe mai trovato una definizione, perché non esisteva nessun aggettivo, nessun sinonimo in grado di descrivere cosa la univa a Michiru.

-Sei la mia persona speciale- mormorò, stringendola forte e lasciandosi cullare dal suo calore.

"Sono contenta di averti incontrata!" "Cosa?" "Guidiamo insieme! Non voglio che tu vada via stanotte!"

**Questa one-shot doveva partecipare al contest Missing Moments creato dalla pagina ****Haruka & Michiru**** , purtroppo il contest è stato annullato perché nessuno ha partecipato, eccetto me, naturalmente. **

**Spero vi piaccia e attendo le vostre opinioni! **


End file.
